


Её постоянная

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: О кошмарных сновидениях и людях, которых бы ты хотел ненавидеть, но...
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 4





	Её постоянная

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Incest 2018.  
> 2) AU к "Эре Альтрона", есть намек на Клинт/Ванда, хотя основной пейринг — Максимоффцест. Это вообще была попытка написать тройничок, но что-то, как всегда, пошло не так.

Соковия рушится на глазах. Здания, которым было по сто, двести, триста лет, рассыпаются, будто карточные домики из-за легкого ветерка; вокруг стоит звон, грохот, убийственное жужжание опасного оружия. Но это все не трогает Ванду, которая подобна каменному изваянию. Её накрывает с головой.

Тишина.

Пустота.

Одиночество.

Открыть глаза страшно, но держать их закрытыми — еще сложнее, ведь взгляд, словно настроившись на неведомую телевизионную волну, транслирует в мозг лишь одну картинку.

Пьетро. Застывший в мгновении Пьетро с легкой улыбкой на устах, чье тело пронизывают десятки пуль, словно булавки — игольную подушку. Только у подушки нет души, она не чувствует боли.

Ванда чувствует её за двоих.

Пьетро ухмыляется в последний раз и падает на колени, сраженный косой костлявой старухи.

Ванда задыхается и…

Кричит. Кричит, срывая горло, путаясь в мокрых от пота простынях, приходя в себя уже возле кровати. Словно маленькая девочка, забившаяся в угол, она подтягивает к себе колени, обнимает их руками и бормочет тихо-тихо:

— Пьетро-Пьетро-Пьетро…

Она знает, что брат жив. Но сновидение, сковавшее конечности ледяным страхом, не спешит отпускать Ванду. Её колотит так, что зуб на зуб не попадает. Разбушевавшееся подсознание вырывается мелкими красными всполохами из-под пальцев, а Ванда и не думает его контролировать. Пока она не успокоится, это бесполезное занятие. Нужно всего лишь немного подождать.

Когда Ванда снова способна понимать, что ей неудобно, холодно и неуютно лежать, скрючившись точно маленький и выброшенный под дождь котенок, в грудь проталкивается первая порция воздуха. Первая осязаемая, естественно. Постепенно Ванда выравнивает дыхание, цепляется трясущимися пальцами за низенькую тумбочку и кое-как затаскивает не очень-то послушное тело на кровать. Пересохшее горло молит о глотке воды, а Ванда не уверена, что сил хватит на дорогу к кухне. Ей требуется еще несколько бесконечно долгих минут, чтобы окончательно проснуться и затолкать кошмар на закоулки сознания.

Она видит этот сон каждый раз, когда засыпает без Пьетро. Сегодня он отправился на очередную миссию, а ей не разрешили его сопровождать. Ванду откровенно раздражает поведение Старка — он словно нарочно подговаривает остальных Мстителей, чтобы их с братом чаще посылали на раздельные задания. Возможно, разумеется, она всего лишь себя накручивает; только абстрагироваться от этого с каждым разом все сложнее и сложнее.

Прислушавшись к собственному сердцебиению, Ванда решает, что достаточно успокоилась и теперь может отправиться на кухню. Ей требуется пара стаканов холодной воды, а еще она бы не отказалась от чашки-второй свежемолотого кофе. Уснуть в одиночестве после подобного сна она уже не сможет, а потому должна дождаться Пьетро. Лишь в его объятиях сон принесет долгожданное спокойствие.

Кухня, и это с самого начала раздражало Ванду, общая на этом этаже. Впрочем, Наташи с Брюсом здесь не видно уже третью неделю, их отправили, если Ванда не ошибается, в Японию, а остальные обитатели должны быть сегодня на миссии. Черт бы побрал этих ночных борцов с преступностью.

Ванда раздраженно шипит, с силой вдавливая кнопки кофеварки. Она знает, что техника ни при чем, но если та «случайно» сломается, это немного позлит Старка. Он ведь не мог рассчитывать на спокойную жизнь рядом с Максимовыми, правда?

— Не спится?

От неожиданности Ванда роняет крохотную сахарницу, и та с легким звоном разлетается на осколки у её босых ног. Медленно поворачиваясь к окликнувшему её человеку, Ванда начинает чувствовать, что закипает внутри. Нельзя раздражать Алую Ведьму, пока она не в состоянии с точностью до секунды контролировать свои действия.

Кажется, Клинт Бартон до сих пор не знает об этом.

Или же лезет на рожон нарочно.

— Ты не поранилась? — беспокойство в его голосе кажется неподдельным, но Ванду это бесит еще больше.

Клинт, похоже, тоже только что проснулся: взлохмаченные волосы, мятая футболка и обычные спортивные штаны говорят сами за себя. Только глаза смотрят цепко-цепко, словно пытаются отметить каждую деталь. Оттолкнувшись от дверного косяка, он быстро приближается к Ванде, и только это выводит её из оцепенения. Делая шаг назад, она упирается поясницей в высокую кухонную тумбу. Под пяткой чувствуется острие осколка, но этого недостаточно, чтобы поранить кожу.

— Стой, где стоишь, — рявкает Ванда, вскидывая руку в предостерегающем жесте.

Клинт послушно замирает в нескольких футах от неё и вопросительно выгибает бровь. Засранец, будто бы не знает, что она его ненавидит. Поводов мало, вернее — всего один: из-за его чертового комплекса героя Пьетро едва не поплатился собственной жизнью, прикрывая Клинта и маленькую девочку первым попавшимся куском металла.

— Все хорошо, Ванда, — он медленно поднимает руки в воздух, показывая всем своим видом, что сдается на её милость. — Все хорошо. Я просто хотел удостовериться, что с тобой все в…

— Мне не нужна твоя забота! — Ванда цедит сквозь зубы каждое слово, на деле отчаянно желая послать Клинта к черту или — да здравствует программа максимум! — сломать ему шею. Контроль над клокочущей внутри яростью с каждым мгновением становится все призрачнее. Ванда шумно выдыхает, наблюдая за алыми всполохами меж пальцев. Она надеется, что Клинт отступит, исчезнет, уберется — из башни/города/страны/вселенной, а для начала — хотя бы из этой комнаты. «Уходи, пожалуйста», — молит она его про себя, пока еще в состоянии сдерживаться, сжимает пальцы в кулак и чувствует, как костяшки зудят, требуя выплеснуть магию. Подсознание слишком тонкая материя, а сейчас она все еще подернута сонной дымкой видения, в котором Пьетро снова и снова оставляет её одну… Иногда Ванде кажется, что это её, Алую Ведьму, кто-то проклял; что это на неё насылают видения; что это с ней нарочно играют и провоцируют…

Вот, к примеру, Клинт Бартон — тот еще мастак на поиграть.

Он по-прежнему стоит посреди кухни, подняв руки, будто находится на мушке у опасного преступника, не делает лишних движений и вообще грациозен, как никогда прежде. Только Ванда, отмечая каждую мелочь, понимает: его мышцы расслаблены, ведь он не видит в ней угрозы, он знает, что она не посмеет причинить ему вред. По её мнению, Клинт слишком самоуверен и все еще напрашивается на хорошенький урок. Но Ванда обещала Пьетро, что не будет вмешиваться в разум Мстителей. В особенности, в разум Клинта.

Пьетро слишком хорошо умеет считывать её намерения и желания. Он не позволит ей натворить глупостей. Он — её неизменная, её постоянная, её контроль, якорь, наручник, цепь… Ванда готова быть скованной им до конца своих дней.

— Ванда? — голос Клинта прорывается сквозь обилие мыслей в голове, и Ванда неловко дергается, оставаясь на месте. Она громко сглатывает накопившуюся во рту слюну, давится неловким покашливанием и оступается на какую-то долю дюйма — все за считанные секунды. Осколок сахарницы вонзается в тонкую кожу ступни, и алые капли — по цвету почти сродни её магии — орошают белый кухонный кафель.

— Уходи, — шипит Ванда, непроизвольно взмахивая рукой, надеясь, что сумеет испугать, отвадить, отправить Клинта прочь. Она не использует свою силу на нем, лишь позволяет красным всполохам образовать вокруг неё неплотную оболочку, прикрывает глаза, растворяясь в тепле собственной магии, и пытается усмирить ноющую боль. Ванде доводилось выдерживать муки куда большие — и физические, и моральные; а эта рана — да не рана даже, так, царапина, — почти не причиняет дискомфорта. Просто слишком много факторов, сошедшихся под одной звездой, влияют сейчас на её состояние, и отчего-то Ванде нестерпимо хочется плакать.

Аккуратное прикосновение теплых пальцев к лодыжке парализует, точно кошмарный сон несколько десятков минут назад. Ванда медленно, слишком медленно открывает глаза и удивленно выдыхает. Клинт — ну кто же еще? — опирается на одно колено, ну точно рыцарь перед королевой, внимательно осматривает поврежденное место и, кажется, прожигает её кожу каждым касанием. Ванда наблюдает за открывшейся картиной почти заворожено, заколдовано, очаровано: ненавистный ей человек так близко, что протяни руку, дотронься до его беззащитно открытой шеи, пусти свою магию по каждой клеточке тела — и месть свершится, Ванде станет легче жить, правда. А она не может. Или не хочет, кто его разберет.

— Нужно наложить повязку.

— Не смей никогда прикасаться ко мне.

Их голоса звучат в унисон, а взгляды пересекаются. В глазах Ванды плещется опасный огонь, в глазах Клинта виднеется свобода, скорость, точность и… просьба о прощении? Слишком опасно, слишком провокационно, слишком…

Ванда сбрасывает его пальцы со своей ноги чуть брезгливым движением и, прихрамывая, покидает кухню так быстро, как только может. Желание утопить пережитки страшного сна в кофе исчезает без остатка, внутри устанавливается какая-то удивительно хрупкая пустота.

В ванной Ванда не проводит больше пяти минут — быстро смывает кровь, обрабатывает поврежденное место антисептиком и заклеивает рану пластырем. Организм требует отдохнуть, восстановить силы, забыться безликим сном. Но Ванда знает, что не уснет, пока не вернется её Пьетро, живой и невредимый.

Он приходит ранним утром, когда электронный будильник только-только перенастраивается на цифры 04:12. Быстро переодевается, аккуратно ныряет под тонкий плед, тут же притягивая Ванду к себе, и утыкается ледяными лодыжками в её, пышущие жаром.

— Снова не спалось без меня? — шепчет он в сбившиеся над ухом пряди.

— Нет, — так же тихо отвечает Ванда, поворачиваясь к Пьетро, и крепко обнимает его. — Без тебя и не жилось вовсе.

Пьетро целует её в висок, и Ванда наконец-то расслабляется. Здание за зданием, её внутренняя Соковия отстраивается заново.


End file.
